Stop Calling Me A Princess!
by Auza-Isaka-Winner
Summary: Riico recalls back to the past where she had many struggles a normal princess doesn't have. but then again, she isn't normal.
1. Prolouge

**If I owned Gundam Wing:** Treize would be hotter.

**Author:** Auza(That's me!)

**Perks and Questions:** Okay now I am wondering what kinds of things people like reading in Fanfics and also roleplaying. Things such as 'Wufei getting beat up by a girl.' 'Duo's hair getting cut off.' 'Heero wearing a tuxedo.' 'fluffy stuff' 'Death stuff.' and anything that you think would be something you would like to read. My next fanfic is at the mercy of the reveiwers.

**Songs that inspired me:** 'Just a little girl' – Unknown

'until the day I die' – Story of the year

'runaway' – groove coverage

**My Yahoo SN:** Kurisutarudark(contact me if you want)

**_Dedications:_**_This is dedicated to 'Mckinneychase' for role playing with me, and giving me the ideas for this story. _

_**Stop Calling Me Princess!**_

_**Prolouge:**_

_Two years after the war heero and relena got married to each other, after a year they were blessed with a baby girl they named Riico Yuy. When the young girl turned 13 the two had, had enough of each other's different ways and they got divorced. Now three years later Heero is the one with full custody over the girl, and he wishes he had never gotten divorced, because now his problems are just barely beginning._


	2. 1 Memories And Their Story

**Stop Calling Me a Princess!**

**Chapter 1 – Memories And Their Story**

A young princess stares into her reflection looking at her white Ball Gown. Her hair is in a bun with her freshly cut bangs hanging down on her forehead. And a tiara sits on her head, a necklace on her neck and earrings on her ears. She stares sadly at her reflection _(Riico's voice) "I wasn't always like this... At a time in my life I was actually a normal girl, with a family."_

A soft knock comes from the door "are you ready, Riico?" _(Riico's voice) "that is the voice of none other than my father, Heero Yuy. Or as as his original name is, Aiden Keith Yuy the 2nd."_ Riico fluffs her bangs slightly to give them a slight curl before she goes out of the room to her father "I'm coming!" she calls and slips her white gloves onto her hands.

_(RV) "for indeed, I am just a normal girl... with a not so normal family... this is my story"_

1 year ago

Riico grabs her backpack and lunch and heads out the door so to not be late for school, not bothering to say that she is leaving as she saw the bottle of alcohol on table. (RV) "My mother divorced my father leaving us in a horrible mess... Dad is always saying that it is his fault that mom is gone, as of last week, dad's friend Duo maxwell got him into the habit of drinking.. and now... I'm on my own..." Riico makes her way out of the house as quickly as she can as to not wake up her father and runs down the sidewalk.

The bell rings and the hall quickly fills up with kids as it is time for lunch to begin. Riico walks to her locker and suddenly a hand grabs her shoulder preventing her from walking any further "I do believe you owe me money, Miss teacher's pet." a voice whispers in her ear, she takes that moment to grab his hand, twist it to where he is facing away from her with his arm straight.

She then slams her knee into his causing his legs to buckle and after doing that she shoves him to the floor "I don't owe you anything." She walks to her locker and starts to turn the combination when a fist comes at the back of her head.

She moves her head to the side with ease and then turns around and punches him in the gut right as a teacher storms over "RIICO! You do not attack other students!" the teacher yells at her helping the two boys up "Go to my office! I'll meet you there in a minute!" the teacher starts to take the one boy to the nurse's office. Riico watches her "yeah, shake that fat butt in other people's buisness. It's not gonna make you the principle." the teacher whips around having heard the comment and glares "Alright that's it! Suspension, 5 days, get out!"

An Hour Later

Heero walks down from his room tiredly and sees riico cooking food "Shouldn't you be at school?" he asks getting a cup of water from the sink. Riico cracks an eggs and drops the liquid inside onto the pan "nope." she doesn't mention the details but know that heero is going to pry it from her. "so.. why not?" riico lets the egg sizzle for a minute before making her response "The teachers there are vampires"

Heero raises an eyebrow "what does that have to do with anything?" just then the phone starts to ring. Heero sighs and picks it up half mindlessly "Hello..." Riico takes this moment to say it "well... I... uh... I got suspended..." Heero looks at her "yeah, yeah I know..." it suddenly hits him and he glares at Riico "YOU WHAT!"

She flips the egg to the other side "I got suspended for defending myself." Heero hangs the phone up, not caring who was on the other end "Riico... this is the third time... are you trying to get expelled!"she shakes her head "no.. the teachers are just idiots..."

Heero sighs and slumps back into the chair "we are moving in three days, couldn't you at least have not got suspended?" he says as he sips his water. She puts the egg onto the plate and puts the plate in front of him "so... you were drinking again?" Heero looks at her with narrowed eyes showing that he doesn't want to talk about it. "cause you left a beer bottle on the table.."

**To Be Continued...**

**Next time:Riico's Martial Arts Teacher**

The man hands Riico a cup of water and begins the explanation to her "Ya know, sometimes in life you make really stupid mistakes, but, most of those mistakes will lead you down the path you never thought possible. But say I told you that you were a princess, what would your response be?"

Riico blinks as she sits down on a step accepting the water "well... I would say that you were insane..." the man sighs and then pulls out 100 dollars "what if I gave you this and then told you that you were a princess?" Riico looks at the money "this is what I would say 'I'm a princess?'"

Auza


End file.
